


No

by miriad



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriad/pseuds/miriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stakeouts are long.  Sometimes you get hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

**Author's Note:**

> 2002 DFA Nominee.

“No.”

“But I’m hungry.”

“No.”

“I’m REALLY hungry.”

“No.”

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“No.”

“Not even a little?”

Pause. “Robin…”

“We could share…”

“No.”

Slyly. “We could get a shake.”

“NO.”

“Strawberry.”

Pause. “No.”

“Extra thick.”

Extra long pause.

“With fries on the side… come on, I know you want to…”

5 minutes later…

“Welcome to McDonald's, can I… take… your order? Is that the… Bat… mobile?” *clunk thud*

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL 2002 STORY NOTES: Just as a note, this story was written as a sort of follow up to a story posted to the BLUDHAVEN e-mail list. The story was basically that a young Robin was out on a stakeout with Bruce and discovered that he was VERY hungry, so much so that his tummy started growling.
> 
> Now, as they were on a stakeout, Bruce could only offer the young boy a roll of Lifesavers, telling him not to crunch too loudly.
> 
> Now, after the story was posted, someone pondered what would happen if Robin complained enough that Batman would take him to a fast food drive-thru. This is my answer. Enjoy!


End file.
